The present invention relates to an eco tire comprising raw materials derived from non-petroleum resources.
More than half of the whole weight of a tire on the market today is made of raw materials derived from petroleum resources. For example, a common radial tire for automobiles is made of about 20% by weight of a synthetic rubber, about 20% by weight of carbon black based on the total weight of a tire, and other components such as an aromatic oil and a synthetic fiber, which means that such a tire contains more than 50% of petroleum raw materials based on the total weight.
However, it seems that there is a limit for using raw materials derived from petroleum resources considering recent serious interests to ecological problems and CO2 emission control, as well as forecasted rising of petroleum price caused by limited reserve and declining production of petroleum.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an eco tire by using raw materials derived from non-petroleum resources instead of all or part of conventional raw materials for tire derived from petroleum resources.